poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blooper reel (TRoPG)
This is the bloopers for The Rise of Protogirl. 1 Ryantransformer: Speed. Speed: Marker. the clipboard Transformersprimefan: And action. goes to sit next to Robotboy then slips on a banana peel Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Anyone help me? laughs 2 Speed: Marker. Ryantransformer: And zoom back slowly. camera pans out to see Protogirl standing Ryvine Sparkle: burps Whoa. I don't remember eating that. Rothbart: I can't believe it! Larxene: That's the fifth time! Ryvine Sparkle: It's all right, guys. I have a bean taco for lunch. I'm alright now. Sorry. 3 Robotgirl: Robotgirl thinks we need a counterspell to fight Protogirl. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe like a... Oh darn it, I forgot. I need my script. chuckles Transformersprimefan: Okay, cut! 4 Crash Bandicoot: I hope Robotboy helps us. a door Are you there, Robotgirl? Zeta the Sorceress: Hello. Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! laughs with Crash 5 Emmet: I guess that Robot-toy... Matau T. Monkey: Robot-Toy?! You moron. It's Robotboy! Emmet: What? Matau T. Monkey: You're messing up the scene. Emmet: Sorry! Matau T. Monkey: I'll never see Malucia again! Emmet: Let me do it over. Matau T. Monkey: Shut up! Emmet: Keep rolling! Matau T. Monkey: You're making it worse! 6 Ryantransformer: Action. Matau T. Monkey: Tommy, I'm packing you a trumpet and some rockstar stuff in case we get to the finals. Unless you get hungry, here's some apples. And a key. I don't know what it's for but, you'll never know. 7 Ryantransformer: Speed. Speed: Marker. the clipboard Transformersprimefan: And action. is about to punch Midnight then he slips Protogirl: laughs Could anyone get more wax on floor please? to Outtake 6 Matau T. Monkey: And a Quest for Camelot DVD, if you have time to watch. And a plastic stake. And a rubber duck. And a yo-yo. 8 Gus: What are we gonna do, Protoboy? Protoboy: Use head! Gus: But I don't wanna use my head! Protoboy, Tommy, Lola, Ryan, Thomas and Crash were screaming while they attempt to crash through the door by using Gus as a battering ram, but the door was locked and they crashed into it. Gus: Ow! 9 Matau T. Monkey: In fact, I think Bertram and Sunset can sing a song! Sunset tosses him his microphone, but he gets hit by it. Bertram T. Monkey: Oof! Sunset, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? I need to catch the mic. You gotta aim it right here at my hand. I'm not a very good catch. Okay. I am ready for another take. Ryantransformer: Okay. Let's go again. Outtake of Outtake 9 Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa! Oh no! I think I got Megatron's arm stuck! groans to Outtake 6 Matau T. Monkey: And a replica of my Keyblade. And some gag teeth. Be careful. They chatter. Tommy: Woah! 10 Gus: G Man will fight you, Larxene. crew starts to laugh. What? What are you laughing about? Huh? laughs So funny, Kayley. Ryantransformer: All right. We're losing our light. Wipe it off and let's go again. 11 Meg Griffin: How are we suppose to play from up here? starts laughing. Ryan F-Freeman: What? What's so funny? Kayley! 12 pulls out a stick that says "bang" Crash Bandicoot: Huh? Darn it, Cody! Ryantransformer: Okay, let's go again. 13 dives into the ocean but, what comes out is Oswald Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Ta-da! starts laughing. to Outtake 6 Matau T. Monkey: And some crayons in case you want to draw. And some blue playdoh. Tommy: groaning 14 Ryantransformer: Action! Sci-Mary Beth: I think you won't win against Midnight. Matau T. Monkey: Yes we will. Like Elsa's sister ABBA. ABBA? laughs Sorry. I need to remember my lines. 15 Ryantransformer: Action! throws items for Ryvine's training. Suddenly, Larxene throws a artistic portrait and Ryvine's head gets stuck on the portrait. Larxene: Hey! What it.. and everyone starts laughing. Ryvine Sparkle: That's funny. But I look good in a suit. 16 Transformersprimefan: Speed. Ryantransformer: Wait. Let me get a focus. Evil Anna: So, You two and I made it to Matau and the Quest for Camelot? Evil Ryan: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Well. If you look at one part, you can see my arm holding onto Devon and Cornwall's tail. Evil Ryan: What will you do next? Bertram T. Monkey: Well, we get to go to Equestria Land for a new specail. Evil Anna: Wow. Evil Ryan: Wow, that's great! to Outtake 6 Matau T. Monkey: And an dime. Call my girlfriend, Lady Carmileta. And Monkey chow. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts